


Unnatural Storms

by GlowingWinds



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Minecraft, My First AO3 Post, in minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingWinds/pseuds/GlowingWinds
Summary: One evening, dark clouds came out of nowhere, then it started storming heavily outside. If you weren't to occupied by hiding in your closet, you would notice that the lightning wasn't its usual colour--the bolts were dark purple.The hermits of Hermitcraft then noticed everything around them, even their own selves, were being dotted with the growing amount of specks on their vision. The world swirled and then all was black.They open their eyes into a familiar unfamiliar place.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Unpredicted by the Weather Forecast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What’s an ‘Earth’?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961083) by [RaeTheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar). 



> First time doing this sort of thing, hope I can stay motivated and not run outta ideas for this story  
> This is also set in the world on Hermitcraft Season 6, so we're kinda going back in time :D

It was a nice afternoon, the weather wasn't bad outside. A few wisps of white were painting the sky, and the birds were flapping around, doing their thing. Everywhere around the globe, the people were going about their days.

The hermits were going about their usual sorts of projects and shenanigans on the server, some were editing, some were relaxing, and some were listening to some awesome remixes of their silly words (*cough* *cough* elybeatmaker is great *cough*).

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Other than the fact that a wind had started picking up, ruffling the plants. Actually, on that note, if you had been studying the weather outside, you would have noticed that the white wisps of cloud were thickening and darkening, and the air was becoming much more energenic. If you were really observant, the animals seemed to be becoming alarmed. They started scurrying away, and soon everyone noticed that the weather was changing, so the outdoors were starting to become empty.

A light flash.

A low rumble.

Everyone who was still outside ran inside with their pets, children, toys, whatever they had with them. Which was a wise idea, because soon it was close to literally _pouring_. It was like when you had a kettle or watering can with an open top, you had a steady shower but then it tipped over too much and then the water was coming from the top as a huge stream of water. But obviously, there was also lightning flashes, with ground-shaking thunder (I guess this would be like the feeling of the still less-full water container that was placed on the floor). The wind started whistling and howling, and as you can imagine, there was no one is sight if you dared to be looking out the window.

_The weather forecast never predicted a single glimpse of this, not even the wind._

This is your scarier type of storm. And if you were smart, you would have turned off you computers or the hard drive or something would've been fried. So, the hermitcraft server was now empty. Whether the computer in your house was on or off, the lights went off, and the place was plunged into raven black. Families went into closets, bathrooms, bedrooms, to hide or look for flashlights. Now if you weren't in a panic in this situation you probably would have suspected the colour of the flashes from outside.

Grian went to make sure his cats, Maui and Pearl, were doing okay-

Mumbo un-set up his filming equipment-

Joe rushed to his wife and daughter-

You get the idea. (I hope.)

For those of you in lockdown, you should know what the general feeling of being stuck indoors is like. Well, think of this as much scarier and much worse, as you don't even feel safe from the danger in your home.

All of a sudden, disorientation overcame the hermits. Their surroundings seemed to dissolve into black, and last they knew they were falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uh this is more of an experiment other than anything right now so uhm-  
> Oh look it's a pesky bird! *Points in opposite direction*  
> *gone (for now)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up basically lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short tbh but I can’t keep you guys on suspense any longer, that would be quite cruel 😅

Xisuma felt the feel of grass under him. Curious, he opened his eyes to see a few trees dotted here and there with a purple tint. He got up but in the process he noticed he was wearing dark gloves and was wearing a suit that reminded him of his Minecraft skin. _Hmm_ , he thought. _Where am I?_

Mumbo Jumbo felt a hard surface underneath him. He opened his eyes to a white smooth stripe with lights poking out. _Wait, this is my Hermitcraft base!_

Grian woke among a real mess. Like seriously, a huge mess. A big colourful, mess of cubes. A bit of white floor was visible from his angle, and a huge white light beam. Through the cyan-tinted glass walls, he saw blue water, and many colours, of large corals and a couple fish, peacefully going about their usual bobbing and swimming in the water.

”Hello?” He called. He heard no answer. That’s not very good, because he had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. He clambered off the pink box he was sitting on. _Hey, this a familiar and unfamiliar place._ He closed his eyes, taking it all in. _Maybe this is a dream,_ he thought. _Maybe—_ he saw a wall of items. He reached out to the item that looked like a bug’s wings. They appeared in his hands as he opened his eyes. The delicate-looking wings were shining purple, and he put them on his back with hidden straps he found that were perfectly put on the pair. _Wait, then I must need fireworks!_ He closed his eyes again and reached for the red and white striped objects, and pulled on a string.

 _Pew!_ He shot into the air at sudden soaring speeds, making his stomach lurch. Almost instinctively, he turned onto his stomach. He felt like a missile!

Joe looked for his phone. He found it and turned it on, but the screen was different from what he remembered. There was a square with a little chat bubble icon, a little gear icon square, a camera icon, an icon reminiscent of photos, and a display of numbers that seemed like the time. The top of the screen showed a bit of text. He squinted to read the words on the screen in his hands. _“joehillssays’ communicator”_. He tapped the chat bubble, and typed:

“Sdmfbjsjdjbvjshegfdmfjq|” and then he hit enter.

 _< joehillssays> Sdmfbjsjdjbvjshegfdmfjq_  
the “communicator” in his hands vibrated. New text was shown from under Joe’s message.

_< Xisumavoid> hello?_

Tons of confusion and some panic ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, hope you are all doing well! Stay safe!


	3. Not quite a chapter

Hi so I haven’t really felt like writing/continuing this, and life really needs sorting out, but I thought about the readers here that were interested, so now I don’t really know what to do :’)

I don’t actually know many hermits too well, in fact I watch Grian only basically, but I do pop into other hermits’ videos once in a while. I don’t know why, I can stick around in Grian’s videos but I can’t do that for the others?

But because I’m extremely out of practice in writing and may or may not be unsure of what I should do next, maybe I could get some help? I need ideas

i just really don’t want to leave this out here, you get me?

And thanks for all the comments and feedback, I really appreciate them <3 <3 <3


End file.
